Momentos Cruciales
by ILSly
Summary: Hay momentos claves en la vida de un ser humano, que marcan para siempre la existencia de éste.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK y la Warner, la idea del Fiction es mia.**_

_**Dedicatoria especial: oh my…bueno, mi primer Drarry (Drarry solo, sin Hermione de entrometida XD) debo dedicarselo en primera a Rose Black Malfoy, la culpable de que sea adicta al Slash, y a Tenchi-Uchiha (love you sis) y a Marlene (un abrazote linda) por su apoyo a todas mis locas ideas, y a mi chico favorito del Fandom Drarryesco, Adigium 21^^**_

_**Dedicatoria solemnemente especial: a Perla Negra, por inspirarme siempre con el Drarry. ^^ Gracias Perlita, por iluminar el camino del Potterverso. XD.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Advertencia: Este OS es Slash, osea relación Chico/Chico, y posee contenido MA, para adultos. Si no posees la edad requerida…no soy tu niñera, ese es tu problema XD, y si no te gusta el Slash, pues…¿Como llegaste aquí so pervert?.

"_**Momentos Cruciales"**_

Hay diferentes situaciones a lo largo de la vida de un ser humano que marcan para siempre la existencia de éste.

Por ejemplo, la primera vez que te masturbas, la primera vez que ves porno, la primera vez que fumas o te emborrachas, la primera vez que follas y la primera vez que te follan.

La primera vez que tienes que hacer algo sexual frente a tus amigos o la primera vez que tienes sexo en un lugar público.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, para Draco, el momento más crucial de su vida se reduce a uno en especifico, a este momento en particular. Tener a Harry Potter, de pie ante él hecho una gelatina de músculos nerviosos derretidos, pidiendo ser follado ya, rogando porque Draco le clavara su punzante erección por detrás; destrozándolo de la manera más excitante y placentera que pudiera imaginar. Si, tener a Harry Potter, deseando, rogando y pidiendo por él, era un momento idóneo para ser inmortalizado.

-Por favor….por favor…-gimoteo Harry, tomando el cabello rubio de Draco con manos temblorosas mientras éste devoraba su polla lentamente, haciendo sonidos húmedos se succión.

Draco sonrió con malicia y lo ignoro, succionando con más fuerza y acariciando los testículos de Harry con una mano, sintiendo la morena y rugosa piel tensarse bajo el tacto de sus dedos y viendo claramente como un escalofrío recorría a su pobre victima y como una fina capa de sudor lo cubría, debido a la excitante presión que Draco estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

-Draco…por favor…ya- volvió a rogar, tironeando más fuerte de su cabello.

Se saco la erección de Harry de la boca con un movimiento lánguido y ésta reboto contra el sedoso y trabajado vientre moreno de finos vellos rizados y oscuros, goteando preseminal y saliva que rodó por el largo tronco erecto hasta caer en las rodillas de Draco que estaba hincado frente a él.

Le sonrió desde abajo con lasciva, tomando los testículos de Harry con una mano y dejando sus dedos vagar hasta la apretada entrada. Comenzó a tantearla, rozando su piel suavemente, retándolo.

-¿Por favor _qué_, Potter?…- le pregunto con malicia. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, alzando el cuello y pegando con fuerza la cabeza en los casilleros que le ofrecían soporte, Draco lo miró embebiéndose de su imagen sensual, completamente a su merced.- ¿Por favor _que_, Potter?- volvió a preguntar, punzando la entrada de _Harry con sus dedos. Éste gimoteo.

-Que dejes de torturarme, desgraciado, y me folles de una maldita jodida vez- Draco sonrió y por respuesta enterró dos de sus dedos húmedos en Harry, arrastrándolos con firmeza hasta chocar sus nudillos en sus nalgas- Joder…mierda…por Dios…-blasfemo aquel, abriendo sus piernas un poco más- mierda, mierda, mierda…- murmuro.

Draco alzó la vista de nuevo.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, la cara tensa de un rojo imposible, su piel brillaba de sudor y las gotas afortunadas bajaban por sus trabajados músculos, llegando a unirse unas con otras, Draco fijo su mirada en una de ellas y sin sacar sus dedos; se alzó en sus rodillas y lamió aquella gota usurpadora, rozándola con su lengua por toda la superficie del abdomen moreno, arrancándole un escalofrío y más blasfemias de sus labios, entonces Draco sonrió con malicia y hundió su lengua en el ombligo de Harry a la vez que con sus dedos comenzaba a bombear en su interior, separando sus dedos para expandirlo, recorriéndolo por completo.

Fue imitando entonces, con su lengua, los movimientos de sus dedos, hundiéndola un poco más en el perfectamente redondeado ombligo.

-¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Por favor!- le rogó Harry con voz ronca de deseo y subiendo una de sus manos para cubrir sus ojos en un gesto desesperado.

Draco continuo torturándolo, bombeando con maldad, penetrándolo, violándolo, abriéndolo para él hasta que su propia necesidad se volvió insoportable, entonces, y solo entonces, saco sus dedos y observo con picardía como Harry componía una mueca entre alivio al saber lo que vendría y desesperación por que Draco continuara.

Era tanto su deseo que el moreno se sentía ahogado de necesidad, porque a ese punto Harry _necesitaba_ la polla de Draco bien adentro de él, era un deseo primitivo, obsceno, era querer devorarlo, era querer gritar su nombre cada vez que Draco se clavara profundo dentro de él, era necesitar que Draco perdiera el control y no le importara lastimarlo en cada embestida y se corriera golpeando sus entrañas con su semen caliente, quería; no, _necesitaba_, que Draco lo tomara como un maldito muñeco de papel y hiciera con él lo que sus pervertidos deseos le dictaran.

Y Draco leyó ese deseo plasmado en cada porción de piel de Harry, gritando por él. Y por Salazar que iba a cumplírselo.

Momentos cruciales, a eso se reducía todo.

Se puso en pie, devorándolo con sus labios en el recorrido, marcando con sus dientes, arrancando gemidos y gritos, palabras cada vez mas sucias de la boca de Harry. De pie frente a él, Draco tomo su propia erección, frotándose de arriba abajo, regando su propio fluido resbaloso por toda su superficie, entonces todo dio un giro, marcando el momento en la memoria de Draco para siempre.

Harry lo tomo por el cuello, besándolo en los labios por primera vez desde que comenzaron el desenfrenado encuentro. Comenzó a empujarlo entre beso y beso hasta que las piernas de Draco chocaron con uno de los bancos metálicos donde dejasen, minutos atrás, sus ropas de Aurores desperdigadas. Lo empujo con más fuerza, obligándolo a sentarse, entonces, Harry se sentó sobre él y sin despegar sus labios se fue posicionando, acomodando con una mano la sobreexcitada erección de Draco en su necesitada entrada, bajando lentamente, dejándose invadir, albergando en su interior cada delicioso centímetro de piel enrojecida y tirante.

Y Draco gimió, en protesta y aprobación, demasiado aturdido con la sensación de ser tomado así, de ser el activo/pasivo, entonces en un acto de rebeldía, tomo a Harry de los huesos de la cadera y lo obligo a bajar de un solo agonizante y placentero movimiento.

Ambos gritaron, extasiados.

Harry dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, respirando con dificultad, el rubio ancló con fuerza sus dedos en la piel morena e hizo un movimiento hacía arriba con su pelvis, sintiendo el interior de Harry palpitar.

-Eres un cabrón impaciente Potter, ahora, muévete.- le ordeno con voz ronca, marcando cada palabra con un movimiento- Muévete Potter, viólate, fóllate, que quiero verte…- Harry comenzó un sube y baja, obedeciendo, lento al comienzo, rápido a los pocos segundos- Vamos, quiero que me tomes Potter, que te folles a ti mismo, que me uses como un jodido dildo para follarte hasta que te corras tan duro y tan fuerte que bañes todo mi pecho y grites mi nombre cuando estés en el jodido éxtasis…- Draco lo guió, marcando con sus dedos la piel de Harry, haciendo que cada uno de sus movimientos se incrementara al bajarlo con rudeza.

Harry estaba ido, el dolor había pasado a otro plano, no tenía cabida allí. Harry solo podía sentir el placer de Draco llenándolo, amoldándose con él y su voz ronca guiándolo en la oscuridad del acechante clímax. Sentía su cuerpo por completo, cada terminal sensorial experimentando estímulos nuevos y fantásticos, sentía su aliento brotar con cada gemido y mezclarse en el aire con el de Draco, con sus palabras obscenas rondando en su subconsciente, sentía su miembro friccionar unido al abdomen rubio, estimulándolo en cada subida y bajada que él mismo controlaba. Abrió los ojos, bajando la mirada al punto en que su cuerpo se unía a de Draco.

Un pequeño poso de fluidos entremezclados los acompañaba, humectándolos y creando un sonido extasiante que aumentaba cada vez que él caía con fuerza sobre Draco, su propia polla se retraía y contraía apretada entre ambos, dejando su prepucio irritado asomando a la vista un segundo para después volver a ahogarse entre ellos.

Entonces sintió el peso de la mirada de Draco, alzó la vista encontrándolo, él le sonrió, ordenándole sin palabras que bajara de nuevo su mirada mientras se salía casi por completo de su cuerpo, dejando ver su miembro color crema por unos instantes, para luego bajar a Harry con precisión, hundiéndose _todo _dentro de él.

Harry perdió el control, desaforándose, desgarrando su garganta. Su orgasmo lo golpeo con tanta brutalidad que él temió morir en ese instante; así que se aferro a lo único real, Draco, y continuo moviéndose sobre el, gritando tras cada oleada del más infinito placer, llevando al rubio a su propia culminación, obligándolo a explotar dentro de él.

Draco sintió a Harry convulsionar con espasmos de delirios y disfruto extasiado cada chorro de caliente fluido que golpeo su pecho, bañándolo mientras el moreno se arrastraba en los linderos orgásmicos del más puro éxtasis

Lo vio y lo saboreo, grabando en sus retinas cada cambio en su expresión a lo largo y ancho de su orgasmo. Y no se detuvo, Harry no descanso holgado en su hombro, vencido por el placer; no, lucho con el, acentuando con más ahínco cada movimiento y _eso _fue la total y absoluta perdición para Draco.

Era el momento cúspide, aquel instante que marcaría su vida y que quedaría grabado en el para posteridad.

Se dejo ir, cayendo en picada a ese oscuro y perfecto lugar donde Harry Potter se había proclamado soberano. Su corrida, tan brutal y desquiciante como la de Harry, golpeo las entrañas de éste, mojando con su marca todo su interior.

Lentamente el aire volvió a sus pulmones, los sentidos de la vista y el oído regresaron a pasos erráticos, aturdiéndolos con sonidos que segundos antes eran inexistentes: sus respiraciones, el goteo de una ducha mal cerrada…

Draco se dejo caer pesadamente, exhalando con dificultad; Harry se arrastro con el, cayendo sobre su pecho, yaciendo juntos, en silencio por unos segundos. Demasiado agotados y extasiados como para limpiarse, moverse o pensar.

El momento perfecto.

Draco alzó su antebrazo y lo dejo reposar sobre sus ojos, ocultando un poco la expresión de: "Agotadamente satisfecho después del fabuloso sexo con Potter, muchas gracias" y sonrió un poco, con languidez. Tomo aire.

-Mierda Potter, eres un maldito impaciente- le reprocho, éste sonrió sobre su pecho.

-Cállate Draco, a ti te gusta así- murmuro, acentuando su sonrisa ante el bufido de Draco- Bueno….si _tanto _te preocupa que sea impaciente…bien puedes enseñarme mañana, después de entrenar, como _resistirte_ un poco más- Draco alzo una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro Potter? Podrías arrepentirte…- lo reto. Harry se rió roncamente contra su pecho.

-Lo dudo Draco, lo dudo.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho, pensando que quizás la próxima vez haría que Potter le rogara un poco más.

_**NA: Voila, ese fue mi primer Drarry, ¿Qué les pareció? Estoy nerviosa, porque es mi primer Slash, y para sumarle nervios: Drarry, es único este momento…como le dije al objeto actual de mis deseos. "siempre se es virgen alguna vez" XD**_

_**Ya, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Ah, nota especial: Esto no tiene que ver con I.D.F….que sean Aurores en este shot…no significa nada….creo… es solo mi obsesión y que así me los imagino….xD bueno, crean lo que quieran, si les hace feliz imaginar que fue dentro de sus comienzos en IDF, pues ¿Quién soy yo para decirles que no? XD. **_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


End file.
